The dragon Prince
by Bmmonteith
Summary: Long ago, Inuyasha's father protected the land from a great demon named Ryukotsusei. Though Ryukotsusei's power was sealed and Inu no taisho seemed to have won the battle, he lost the war, dying from his wounds. Now, years later, Senkotsusei, the son of the mighty dragon demon, wants revenge, and he will use Kagome in any way possible to exact it. What will Inuyasha do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The sun was just beginning to set, all the colour's shining across the sun worn sky. The sky is much clearer and more beautiful here than where I come from.

I sat on the edge of the well, looking out at the trees and grasses that would soon become my home. That's where the house sits, and that's where the stair case will be! And those trees, won't even exist. It was all a sad prospect, but, what could I do to change that? There is so much that I can't control, Inuyasha's improper behavior being one. Why does he have to be such a jerk? I sighed and jumped into the well.

"Damn, Kagome left again! She's always running back home, how long will she be gone this time?" He didn't have to ask.

"Calm down Inuyasha, Kagome will be back, just give her some time to cool down." Miroku sat cross-legged holding his staff. His eyes were closed and he had no expression on his fair face.

"Miroku's right Inuyasha, Kagome was pretty upset this time."

Shippo sat on Miroku lap, looking up into old kiadeas ceiling. "Ya Inuyasha, it's always your fault she leaves."

"What was that Shippo? Come Here!" Inuyasha chased Shippo out the door, catching him with ease.

"Poor Kagome, and Inuyasha is so dense that he doesn't even realize how much she cares, or how much he is hurting her." Sango looked out the door, worried about Kagome.

"Aye, Inuyasha has to start realizing how much Kagome cares and how much she does for the group. He is only going to hurt himself."

"Old Kiadea is right. But we can't just make Inuyasha realize that. He has to see it on his own."

Just then, Shippo entered the hut, banged and bruised up "Shippo, you have to stop teasing Inuyasha, it won't do you any good."

"But I'm worried about Kagome! She left in a hurry, and she wouldn't even tell us what was wrong! Not even Inuyasha will say anything! What If Kagome doesn't come back?" He cried. Being only a child, Shippo has come to view Kagome as a motherly figure, especially when she protects him from Inuyasha.

"She will Shippo, just be patient."

"Hmp, why should I care if Kagome comes back! I can destroy Naraku without her help!" Inuyasha yelled, hoping to get the others attention before he stormed off.

He parked himself in a tree overlooking the well, anger filling his emotions. 'Kagome where are you? I'm sorry.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He sat there thinking, His red kimono flapping in the delicate breeze. His silver hair hanging down his back. He listened to his surroundings, his ears twitching with every sound, allowing him to close his golden eyes and rest. He sat like a statue, breathing in the fading scent of Kagome, until he could no longer smell her. 'Kagome, why did you follow me? Why did you have to be there when she kissed me? Damn, why did I follow Kikyo? I know she has no use for me anymore, I know that she isn't the same woman I once loved, but I can't stop myself. I'm so confused! Kagome, please forgive me…. I still love her.'

He stared at the well, waiting for Kagome to come back, he sat there all night, and most of the next day. Miroku, Sango and Shippo stayed in the village, knowing that they would only frighten Inuyasha off, and away from the well. He was always too proud to admit when he was wrong, and when he needed to act accordingly.

"Why does she have to be so stupid? It's not my fault she followed me!" He burst with emotions, cursing his human half. 'A real demon wouldn't feel this way. But then, would I have met her? Kagome, Please' He stared willingly into the well, as though Kagome would appear at his pleads.

"Stupid Inuyasha, He just doesn't understand."

I stormed up and out of the well, tracing this overfamiliar path from the hut to the house. But I stopped, in front of the sacred tree. 'This is where I first met Inuyasha. Kikyo placed him under a curse, sealing him to this very tree. The scar is even still there, after so many years. He looked so peaceful, almost happy. Why did I have to meet him? I say this, but then again, what would I do without him?'

She went into her house and, without eating, went straight to her room. 'I know Inuyasha still loves Kikyo, and it's not my place to be angry about it, but why does he have to chase her? His jealousy towards Koga is just as mine is towards him and Kikyo. But that I don't understand. Does he feel nothing for me? If he didn't, he wouldn't get so jealous. The why does he leave me for Kikyo? Why do I have to harbor these feelings of jealousy? This just isn't me. ' She slept uneasily.

"Inuyasha! Enough is enough! Come back to the village. Ye can't stay in that tree forever. Kagome will come back when she is ready. She is Hurt Inuyasha, understand that she won't just come back, she has to decide if you're worth coming back to. "

"Shut up ya old hag! I'll stay in this tree as long as I want."

"Inuyasha, come down here."

With a long grumble, he did as he was told. "Inuyasha, Kagome has never strayed from you're side for very long. She will come back, because she always does. WE know her well enough to know that what she feels will be put aside for the better of the group, weather we, or she, likes it or not. Have a little trust, and give her some room. If she doesn't come back in a few days, then feel free to chase her down, until then, come back to the village." Kiadea sat next to him, "Inuyasha, Kagome is a smart girl, and I know she will come back. Let her make her own decision. And besides, three days isn't that long."

Inuyasha's face softened. She was right, Kagome has always stood by me, and she will come back. 'Thanks Kiadea.'

"I will go back!" Kagome jumped up. "But I can't just go back like nothing happened. Inuyasha saw me watching him and Kikyo! What if he doesn't want me back? " She dropped to the floor, her depression leaking out of her very pores. "Inuyasha has obviously chosen Kikyo over me, how can I just go back to him like that?" She paced outside of the well. "At the very most, I need my bag back, and I have to give these shards back too." She leaned on the well looking into it. 'Hmm, it's hopeless, I can't go back, if I give away the shards, I can't see Inuyasha anymore. But I don't want to stay. Inuyasha, won't you come for me this time, make my decision easier?'

She was just about to turn away when a strange sensation overcame her body. Like a wave of water, she slowly went numb. Her brain was muffled, and even the simplest thought was difficult to remember. 'I can't move!'

She started to fall into the well. Still unable to move her body, she went back into the feudal era and lay in the empty pit. 'My body won't move, Inuyasha! Sango, Miroku, Shippo! Help me!'

She struggled to get ahold of her body, gaining enough control to climb out of the well. She lay on the grass, still struggling, "Inu- Yasha,"

Out of the corner of her eye, the bushes moved. "So, you found yourself paralyzed by my suggestive powers did you?"

"Wh-what did you do t-to me?"

"I simply planted a suggestion in your weak, fragile mind, and now you are mine to control. I will make this transformation permanent later, but for now, mind tricks are the best I can offer you." He laughed. He was a taller man, his eyes were red and he had delicate features, much like lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother. But he didn't have the extreme control he did. "You are coming with me, I know that half-breed will come for you… I know everything about you two."

"No…NO!" I struggled, and he concentrated harder. "Stop! INUYASHA!"

"Enough wench, quiet yourself." With a quick flash of his eyes, my body went into shock. I could barely breathe, I still couldn't move, and I couldn't speak. 'Whatever control he has over my body, it's strong, and I can't move!' With one more quick flash, I saw nothing more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Inuyasha sat in the corner, taking old Kiadeas advice and awaiting Kagome's return. He listened to the stories of Miroku, and watched Shippo draw with the crayons Kagome gave him. Sango held Kirara, her demon cat, and Kiadea cooked.

The scent was subtle, but it was there. 'Kagome?'

Just then, a dark cloud passed overhead. Everyone ran outside, the demonic ora was huge. Kirara growled, blowing up into a fireball and increasing in size, she challenged the unknown demon with a roar. She did look fierce. "This Demonic ora is huge Miroku!"

"Yes, we should be on our guard."

Before Miroku could answer Sango, Inuyasha took off towards the well.

"Inuyasha! Where are you going?"

"I have to go get Kagome before something happens, I can smell her from here!" Inuyasha took off with bursts of speed, jumping up and over the tree tops. From here, he could see the well. 'What? Kagome!'

"KAGOME!"

He charged down toward the well, sword drawn and ready. As he entered the clearing, he spied Kagome on the ground, she wasn't moving, and could barely breathe. No one was in sight, but the ora was strongest right here.

"Kagome! Can you hear me! Kagome!" She didn't move. "Kagome, I'm sorry, please wake up." He felt her neck, there was a slow rapid pulse.

He stood and turned around, sword drawn and ready. The tetsuiga was now transformed, and looked like a fang. "You Bastard, show yourself! What have you done to Kagome?"

A low laugh echoed from the sky, growing louder and more intense. ~ Inuyasha, how nice of you to finally show up, and don't worry, Kagome isn't in any pain, yet. ~

Inuyasha growled, "Show yourself!"

~ Now what would be the fun in that? Let's get started shall we? I'll be waiting for you at the Mountain ~

The invitation echoed, and the demon laughed one final time, letting it echo across the land, chilling bones and killing everyone's peace of mind. The others burst out of the trees, "Inuyasha! What was that about?"

He reversed tetsuiga's transformation and sheathed his sword, "I don't know, but it's far from over."

"What happened to Kagome?" Shippo's little voice cried as he tried to get a reaction from her.

"Kagome! Are you alright? Speak to me! Kagome!" Inuyasha cried, he picked up her limp body and raced with the others back to the village. 'Maybe Old Kiadea can help us. Just hold on Kagome.' He looked down at her tenderly, then towards the horizon. 'That demon has something in store for us yet. And I fear you have been caught right in the middle of it all.'

"Kiadea! Hurry, Its Kagome! She isn't moving, and she can barely breathe!" Shippo was the first to arrive at the hut.

"Bring her in here Inuyasha, lay her beside the fire." She then raced outside to get water.

"Inuyasha, what happened to Kagome? Did you see the demon?"

"No. There wasn't anyone there, just Kagome, and she was already hurt. I knew I should have stayed at the well! I leave for one minute, and Kagome is left fighting for her life!"

"Inuyasha! That's not fair! I'm afraid this would have happened even if you were there, so don't blame yourself for this tragedy." Miroku was always the wisest, and the most dependable when it came to verbal reassurance. He always knew just what to say when it mattered the most.

"Right. So what is wrong with her?"

"I'm not sure, It's as though is she is no longer in her own body."

I didn't get there in time to protect her. I'm the reason she left in the first place. No matter what Miroku said, I couldn't help but feel responsible for this. 'Kagome, I should have been there for you, as you always have for me. I hurt you, and now, I may have killed you.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He was looking at me so thoughtfully. He stared with a burning passion, he wanted me to tell him I was alright, but all I could do was disappoint him. Stare blindly into the nothingness that was now my world. I could see them standing all around me. 'I'm alright! Guys, it's going to be alright!'

I broke out of the invisible chains holding me down, I cracked the shackles and rose above everyone. "…"

'My voice! Where's My Voice! Inuyasha! I'm here.' I was standing right in front of them, but they continued to mourn over the spot where I no longer lay. I tried to yell, but my voice wouldn't even crack. I tried to step towards Inuyasha, but he slid two steps back. Again I tried to reach out to him, just to have him slip my grasp. Finally I chased them, and they ran from me. 'Wait! Don't leave me here!' I tried to yell again. They were gone. I was alone. My vision flickered, and suddenly where there was light, darkness appeared. Where Kiadeas hut was, dragons tormented my every move. I tried to back track, but they were always right in my heels, nipping and screeching. I tripped and fell, but before I could get up, a huge dragon whipped out his tongue and swallowed me. Before I died, I woke up.

Every fiber of my being told me to stand and run, my lungs burst with a piercing scream. But, I could not do it. I could not let out my ear piercing scream, and I couldn't run away from my nightmare, for it was far from over. I simply laid on a flat stone, surrounded by rock. It was a cave; that I was certain of.

"Well, you have finally woke up have you? Mortals are so weak." It was the same man, rather, demon, that I encountered near the well. He is the one that paralyzed me.

I struggled internally, still unable to move nor feel my body. "Why?"

He stared into my eyes. He didn't respond. "Let the games begin shall we?"

A terrible screeching filled the cave and hundreds of dragons burst from within, filling the mouth of the cave and the night.

"I think she was cursed. That the only explanation. Her body is unresponsive, and she can't move or talk. It's the best answer."

"I think Miroku is right, I mean, she hasn't moved since we brought her here. That was hours ago."

'Damn this uncertainty. We need to be out looking for who did this, not sitting around.' I made my choice.

"We need to look for who did this. Kagome is suffering, and we aren't doing anything that will help her."

Before the others could answer, she stirred. Inuyasha fell to the floor, "Kagome?"

Her eyes snapped open. The pupils have swallowed the rest of her eye, leaving only black spots. With jerky movements, she rose off the floor, and started to exit the room. "Kagome wait! Where are you going?"

Inuyasha reached out to her, but was stopped. "Inuyasha wait! Ye best leave her alone, it's in all of our best interests." Kiadea was frightened.

"What are you talking about?"

"She's right Inuyasha. That's not Kagome. I've heard of things like this happening before, but I can't explain it."

"Maybe I can, Master Inuyasha." With a slap, Myoga was flattened to Inuyasha's cheek. "Myoga, what are you doing here?"

The flea, now flattened, lay on Inuyasha's hand moaning. With a quick twitch, he popped back into shape. Shaking his head he began his tail.

"Master Inuyasha, Miroku and Kiadea are correct. That is not Kagome."

"What do you mean that's not Kagome!" With a frustrated leap, he left the hut and watched the Kagome imposter stroll down the road.

"Inuyasha, I have seem to recall something like this happening many, many years ago, when I was still serving under your father. Many years ago, your father and the leader of the demon dragons battled in a terrible and ferocious war. Your father, naturally, came out victorious. Ryukotsusei, the larger of the dragons, was powerful beyond compare to anything you could imagine. Your father, as you know, sealed away his powers, until Naraku brought him out of dormancy, and you defeated him. I now fear that, by doing so, you have re-awakened the tribe, and restarted the war."

"Well that's all great Myoga, but how does that explain what's wrong with Kagome?"

"As I've told you Inuyasha, that's not Kagome! The dragon tribe has great powers of influence. They use their minds to immobilize their prey, and then devour it. They used your mother against your father, much like they are doing to you and Kagome. A power as strong as this to fool us all into thinking that was Kagome can only mean one thing. Ryukotsusei's son, Senkotsusei, has been awakened. Those were the only two dragons to inherit this ability, as we sealed away their powers and put them into dormancy before the trait could be passed on."

"Inuyasha, the dragon demon that got Kagome had a huge demonic ora about it. It must have been Senkotsusei! This isn't looking good."

"Agreed, but we have to get Kagome back! Where do I find these Dragons Myoga?"

"That's simple really, just follow the shadow Kagome. Think of her, as a walking beacon."

'Don't worry, I'm coming for you Kagome.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Inuyasha will come for me! I know he will!"

"Well of course he will, why else would I have you here in my dragons den? Would he have come otherwise?"

'I'm just the bait!' I struggled again, this time, slowly gaining control of my limbs. I rolled off the stone, and he simply watched me.

"Oh you're a determined one, and I like that, I can use that to my advantage." He laughed, and just like at the well, he transformed, he true form now predominant. He was a dragon, huge and fierce. His wings were massive, and he had another face atop his head. A face for talking, and a face for killing.

His voice was now deep, "Now Kagome, You will bring Inuyasha to me, and you will succeed."

'Inuyasha,' "No!"

"Can't we make this shadow move any faster? Kagome is in danger now!" Inuyasha barked at the others.

"Have patience Inuyasha. The dragon demons are trying to lure us into their hide out, so I doubt they will harm Kagome. They want you to come for them Inuyasha." Miroku tried to be optimistic, but he was having trouble hiding his concern. 'Even if we find Kagome, that demonic ora was huge. How are we going to fight such a powerful demon?'

Suddenly, the shadow Kagome burst into flames, followed by a brilliant flash of pure, warm light. Inuyasha and his friends covered their eyes from the blast, and eagerly, but cautiously, looked for the source. The air was stiff with the smell of death, so they knew they were close, but without the shadow, how would they reach their destination.

"Damn, that was our only lead!" Inuyasha flexed his hand, cracking his fingers and preparing his claws. "Whoever did this, Show Yourself! You have a lot of nerve coming here an…" He stopped. Was that Kagome's arrow? It was! There!

"Inuyasha, what is it? What do you see?" Sango peered around.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. 'She's alright.'

He started towards her, only to be thrown back by a massive shock wave from an arrow blowing up on the ground I front of him. With a cry of pain, he flew over Miroku, Sango and Shippo. "Inuyasha! Are you alright?"

He groaned, "Ya." But he knew he wasn't. 'Kagome? Why would you do this?'

"Whoever you are, show yourself." Miroku was anxious and Shippo was frightened. 'I gotta keep it together, for my friends.'

With a powerful gust of wind, the mist was swept towards the sky in an updraft, leaving the landscape clear and open. The attacker stood by a dead tree, covered by a thick shadow. They said not a word, only raised their bow for another attack. Sango was about to attack, raising her hiraikotsu. "Wait Sango! Don't do it!" Inuyasha hollered, obviously in distress.

She stumbled and twisted from the force of her weapon, but managed to hold onto it. "Inuyasha, what's the matter?"

"It's Kagome."

"What? Inuyasha? Are you sure?"

"Ya, and I think it's really her this time. Her powers can't just be imitated."

Kagome stood motionless near the tree, bow raised and arrow knocked. She aimed right at Inuyasha. 'Inuyasha, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me.' She battled from within, trying desperately to re-aim the arrow.

"Inu- Yasha…" She weakly stated. "I..I can't stop. I, I can't even… feel my... my body."

"Kagome, don't be stupid! You've fought the dark priestess and won back control, you can damn well do it again!" Inuyasha had faith. 'Please Kagome. You've won once before, you can do it again.'

'It's not… not the same… this time Inuyasha, I… I can't control it, this time.'

He laughed menacingly, "Dear, dear Kagome. I will give you your freedom, but don't forget, you are still under my control. Your body is filled with the blood of the dragon, something you can't get rid of without killing yourself." He laughed again. "Now go! Bring them to me."

Hundreds of dragons swarmed the outside cave, and went after the unsuspecting group.

"Sango, we have to dis-arm Kagome. We might then have a chance to help her."

"Right. Kirara! Let's go." Kirara evolved herself, and they took off into the air. 'I hope Miroku knows what he is doing.'

"Kagome, put down the bow."

But I couldn't. I only took aim


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

With tears in my eyes I cried, "I can't Inuyasha! I just can't! I've struggled my whole life to have some control, over anything and never accomplished that! Now I need it more than ever, and I'm not strong enough to overcome my own body!"

His face was sad. Sad for me, sad that he couldn't help me. I had regained control of my voice and had enough resistance to hold back the arrow, but I was weary and tired. Oh so tired. I felt my body start to relax, as though I had found a part of myself that would still respect my wishes. I dropped the bow and arrow and fell to the ground.

"Kagome!" He caught me and laid me down. "Kagome? Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

I looked at him. "I couldn't control it. I didn't even have a chance. He got me on the other side of the well. Were not safe anywhere."

I looked at her, she was so angry. 'At least you're okay, that's all that matters.' I hugged her, tightly. It was my fault she was caught, it was my fault she left. 'Something about her isn't right. She smells different.

I hugged him back, choosing the silent embrace rather than words. Miroku and Sango were foiled mid-plan, but looked relieved. I felt Inuyasha stir. He lifted my hair and looked at my neck, sniffing as he did. "Inuyasha? What's the matter?"

"You've been bitten Kagome. Did you not feel the bite or the wound?"

I panicked. Bitten! "How bad is it! I didn't even know! Inuyasha, I'm scared."

I hugged her even tighter. 'I don't know what they did, but we better find out fast.'

"You're going to be alright Kagome." I helped her up, were going to find Senkotsusei and finish this off once and for all."

'The scent in the wind has changed.' "Jaukin, come with me. Rin, you and ah-oon stay here."

"Yes my lord! I won't move from this spot. Don't forget to come back for us! Come on ah-oon, let's go find some nice juicy grass."

'I know this scent. It's Senkotsusei. But how?'

"Lord Sesshomaru, what is it?" Jaukin questioned with his irritably tiny voice.

"Dragons." Sesshomaru was blunt, saying what needed to be said, and nothing more. Without offering an explanation, he walked off, leaving Jaukin to fret and fumble.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru! How can that be! Your father sealed away the powers of the Dragon tribe a long time ago! The only explanation for this is that half demon brother of yours awoke the tribe when he destroyed Ryukotsusei. This is none of our business my Lord." Jaukin followed anxiously. "My Lord?"

Sesshomaru said nothing. 'It's more my business than that half breed Inuyasha. Father died trying to seal away Ryukotsusei's powers, and Inuyasha reawakens him. He may have destroyed him in the end, but now his son claims control over the dragon clan. Inuyasha wasn't even there to help. ' His face remained blank, even after his disgust was obvious. Control was one of his most remarkable traits.

All the while Sesshomaru was thinking, Jaukin talked up a storm.

"Jaukin."

With a quivery voice, "Yes my Lord, Coming my Lord!" He chased fast as his stubby legs would allow him to go.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

We ran as fast as we could. Inuyasha followed my scent as close as he could, and it was working. The cloud of demonic energy was growing larger and thicker.

"We must be getting close. This ora is getting stronger." Miroku ran alongside Kirara and Sango with Shippo on his shoulder.

"Kagome, where was this dragons cave?"

I thought hard. I know, but I don't know. The memory is there, but when I try to reach into it. My mind was slammed, as though someone rammed a knife into my very brain. I saw Senkotsusei's face plain as day. 'Kagome. You may think you have your freedom back, but I hold more control over you than you can imagine. This is your warning, and I will not tolerate your treachery. You are part of the dragon clan now, so act like it.'

I woke up on the ground. Inuyasha was standing over me speaking, no, yelling. "Kagome! Wake up damn it!"

"Hmm, I'm sorry."

"Why did you let go! I nearly dropped you."

"He still has control. He is still a part of me. He said that I'm part of the Dragon clan, and I should act like it. He wouldn't let me touch my memories. You should leave me here. I fear I'm going to do something that could get you all killed."

"Kagome, don't be so stupid. We're not leaving you here. We will figure this out."

The sky darkened. The overbearing sound of thunder filled my ears. No, wait. Not thunder, Dragons Wings!

"It's the dragons!" Inuyasha, they've come for you.

'This demonic ora increases in strength as we draw near. It's Senkotsusei for sure, but how did he get so strong, being locked away for so many years.' Sesshomaru flew at a quick pace, but not as fast as he would have liked. He remained in his human form, allowing Jaukin to hold onto his robes. If it weren't for Jaukin, he could have been there in a flash.

"My Lord, Where are we going exactly?" He didn't expect a response. 'This must be serious for lord Sesshomaru to involve himself in such matters.'

"Heh, I guess you dragons are itching for a beating. Don't think you can overpower us, you have no chance! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha was the first to draw blood, sharpening his claws on the hides of the weaker dragons.

We fought the dragons, sustaining no damage ourselves. They were weak, and that was surprising, considering how strong the leader was.

"Inuyasha! There's too many of them! We can't hold them off forever!" Miroku and Sango stood back to back.

"What's the matter Miroku, a few dragons got you down? Just hold on, I will take care of this." He drew his sword, transforming the tetsuiga into a fang like blade. 'Now that I can draw on the power of the tetsuiga whenever I want, this will be a snap.'

"If you values your lives, stand back. Wind scar!"

With a heavy blow, the tetsuiga released three blasts of energy into the sky, shooting towards the charging dragons. They were engulfed in the flash of the attack, and with final screams, they were disintegrated, and no more. Inuyasha rested the tetsuiga on his shoulder, looking confidently into the sky.

"You did it Inuyasha!" I looked at him standing there, his hair flowing gently in the breeze, his kimono hanging loosely on his sides. He looked back at us, his sword still on his shoulder and his other arm on his side. He smiled, only a smile that comes with victory. He looked magnificent and dangerous standing there against the dark angry sky, and for a minute, I forgot that we were still under attack.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"My Lord, look down there! It's Inuyasha and his friends, and he took out those dragons with one swing of the tetsuiga!"

'Hmm, Senkotsusei, what is your reasons for this?' Sesshomaru continued to fly overhead, seeming to travel unrecognized by Inuyasha. 'That pup needs to learn his place, and this is not one of them. He may possess the blood of our father, but that doesn't make him worthy of fighting our father's battles.'

"Hey look Inuyasha, isn't that your brother up there?"

"What's Sesshomaru doing here?" Inuyasha sheathed his sword.

"Looks like Senkotsusei has bigger plans than we could have imagined. We better be off Inuyasha. We still need to find what is wrong with Kagome." Miroku frowned and looked towards the mountain. 'The ora is emanating from that mountain. I bet that's where he's hiding.'

The mountain loomed high overhead. Dragons continued to fly overhead, entering and leaving the cave at their own will.

'They have come.' Senkotsusei laughed. 'Kagome, it is time. You will kill your friends, and I will finish off Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.'

My body pulsed. With eyes wide, that unnerving feeling gripped my body, forcing me back into an unresponsive state. I was still riding on Inuyasha's back when I felt it. I was semiconscious through it all, but I knew what I was doing was going to end in heartbreak.

My grip tightened on Inuyasha's shoulders. My fingernail dug their way into his skin. My eyes took on a glazed appearance, and my movements were jerky. "Oww, Kagome, what the hell are you doing?"

I pushed my way off of Inuyasha, forcing him to stop. I fell to the ground and skid a ways. I was unable to show how much it pained me. With a blank expression, I turned my way towards Miroku and Sango. "Kagome? What's wrong?"

They didn't even have a chance. The blood of the dragon clan flowed through my veins, and Senkotsusei held most of the control. With a quick enchantment, my blood felt like it was boiling. I raised my hands to my chest and, with a few quick gestures, made a fist with my pointer and ring fingers pointing straight up. I put them to my lips and blew. Out of nowhere, a fire ball erupted from my very flesh. It twisted and twirled around my friends, engulfing them in a ball of flames, looking exactly like a dragon. It grabbed them and took them towards the mountain, up and out of sight.

"Kagome! What's going on! Is this Senkotsusei's doing? When I get my hands on that bastard I'll..."

~Inuyasha, don't imagine you even have a chance to defeat me! Your words are powerful and yet you are not. I am not restrained by a mortal, I am not responsible for anyone's fate but my own, and yet you have chosen such a life. Your friends are important to you, but you can't protect them. Kagome is an example of such a weakness. Instead of kill her, you will simply allow her to rampage and to suffer, to do as she pleases, and kill your friends. ~

"Shut up! I will not kill Kagome! Let her go!"

He materialized out of nothing. That bastard. I can't reach through to Kagome. "You're dead."

With sword drawn, he raced towards the dragon. "Wind scar!" The tetsuiga released its power and he watched it race towards the demon.

"Ha! Fool! You cannot defeat me! I am more powerful than you could ever hope to be!"

Senkotsusei finished his statement with such venom. His eyes flashed red once, and he started to transform. His face grew longer, his body thickened. His size was increased, and he looked a lot like Ryukotsusei. The wind scar ripped unsuccessfully through the thick ora and hit Senkotsusei, doing no damage to the fully transformed dragon. His voice, now deep and angry, echoed. "Inuyasha, your father sealed us away for all these years, and you have been so kind as to release us. I hope you're ready to die for the misfortune you've released upon yourself."

"I don't think so! I defeated your old man, you should be a snap."

'I can tell he's a lot stronger than the demon my father fought. How can that be?'

"Get ready to die dragon breath!"

The dragon shifted its massive paws and flexed his talons. "It is you who shall die Inuyasha!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

They fought, for both revenge, and the glory of the challenge. With this kill, Inuyasha could get Kagome back, and once again, surpass his father in strength. He tried unmercifully to kill the dragon with various moves he learned. The wind scar was useless, the backlash wave was as well, as Senkotsusei was only using his brute strength. 'Damn, him, I can't hit him!'

"What's the matter half breed? You look tired." He stood up on his back legs and swiped his massive paw across the ground, slamming Inuyasha with such force. He cried out in pain as he went flying across the rocky ground. He came to a grinding halt, his kimono tattered and his arms bleeding. He managed to hold onto his tetsuiga, but just barely. He didn't raise.

I saw him go flying, but I couldn't help him. I couldn't go to his aid. I couldn't do anything. My body filled with rage and sorrow; my inability to help him made me angry. I tried to fight it again, mustering all the energy I could to break my bonds.

"Enough girl, escape is futile. You belong to me now."

"No, she doesn't. You're not done with me yet."

'How did he survive my attack? No matter, this will prove entertaining.' "So, you wish to come back for more huh?" Senkotsusei laughed. He, out of worry for his own safety, refused to use any demon powers. He raised his paw up and over Inuyasha's head, bringing it down with a mighty shake of the ground. In order to avoid the attack, Inuyasha had to drop his tetsuiga. The paw was heavy, and crushed Inuyasha into the hard ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome managed to scream. She fell to the ground, struggling to reach him.

It was too late. "Weak half demon that was. Didn't even put up much of a fight."

'Senkotsusei doesn't use his demonic powers. The tetsuiga is worthless to Inuyasha now.'

Sesshomaru stood at a distance, watching the dragon take advantage of Inuyasha. "My lord, are we going to help Inuyasha?" Jaukin questioned, only to get stepped on by Sesshomaru.

"Help, no. Senkotsusei is my enemy, not Inuyasha's."

He marched down into the battle field. His eyes widened, 'That scent. It smells like Inuyasha, and yet, it doesn't. There's only one explanation.'

Senkotsusei was feeling smug. "I'll make sure he rises no more." He closed his eyes. Just as Ryukotsusei did, he opened his mouth, preparing a huge blast of energy. When the ball of energy couldn't get any bigger, he shot it down at the dead demon before him. It hit the ground, pounding through the dirt and forcing a couple rock mounds to the ground. Kagome fell as well, not feeling the pain from the sharp rocks she landed on.

'What! How can that be?'

Inuyasha fell from the sky. His kimono was missing large chunks, and his face was transformed. His fangs were longer, and his claws sharper. His eyes were red, and left no traces of the Inuyasha we all have come to know. Purple lightning marks ran across his cheeks, and he had a lust for blood. He was a full demon. His demon blood, refusing to die, transformed him into a mindless demon, much like the ones slain for disturbing the villages.

"What's the matter Senkotsusei? Think you can get rid of me that easily?" He growled through his teeth. He flexed his hands, cracking the joints. With a mighty push, he launched himself up into the air towards the dragon, barley scratching the scales lining his side.

"You clueless half breed! I shall show you pain." Noticing the change that occurred, he was sure that using his powers would be reasonable and sensible to finish the fight quickly. He started to make another energy ball, this one different from the first.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Your' Tetsuiga! Get Tetsuiga!" Kagome writhed on the ground, fighting the restraints that held her soul. She was strong, even for her small size, but was still unable to completely sever the bond that held her. 'Right, the dragons blood that flows through my veins. I must get rid of it.' With a quick decision, she grabbed the arrow that lay on the ground beside her and slashed her arms. The blood spurted out, but never hit the ground. It evaporated, leaving trails that resembled dragons floating up into the sky. Slowly, she regained her senses, and control of her body.

"I must get Inuyasha his Tetsuiga!" She rose off the ground with unsteady legs and grasped Tetsuiga by the hilt. Wobbly and uncertainly, she trudged along to the battle zone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

'Stupid girl. Inuyasha is no longer himself. He won't recognize you for who you are to him.' Sesshomaru stopped and watched Kagome. 'She is trying so hard for a demon that no longer knows who she is.'

Jaukin stood back, also watching the events unfold before him. "That girl must not be thinking straight, she willingly slashes her arms and then runs into the battlefield! Wait! Her blood, no stains, what's going on?"

"Inuyasha! Your tetsuiga! You must take hold of tetsuiga!"

I could hear her yelling, but I didn't want to listen. This power was amazing. I growled at her, hoping to deter her. She just kept scrambling closer.

"Human, you will not reach him in time!" He released the energy blast, sending beams of light racing towards Inuyasha. It headed straight for him, but Kagome still ran into it. She wasn't fast enough to give Inuyasha his sword. She screamed and he faced Senkotsusei. The blast hit Inuyasha straight on, and Kagome was caught in the aftershock.

'I can't die yet!' with a mighty breath, her scream echoed horribly, her voice then caught in the wind created by the spears of energy.

Inuyasha lay on the ground pulsing, his human heart trying to regain control. "Kagome?" His eyes flashed, and turned back to their brilliant gold for a moment. The whites were still blood red, but he was there, still fighting with his demon half. He stared at the spot the blast hit, trying to remember why that girl was so important to him. "Kagome? Kagome. No! You bastard! Kagome!"

"She isn't the one you should worry about, Inuyasha. I am, besides, you won't have to die alone, you will join her soon enough!"

Still partially transformed, he ran over to her. "Kagome, are you alright?"

She sat up. "I think so. Tetsuiga's scabbard absorbed most of the energy but..."

Senkotsusei was shocked, 'How did she, a mere mortal, survive?'

"He tried to kill me Inuyasha!"

"Oh Kagome. You're going to be alright. Just wait here. Don't move." He took hold of tetsuiga and transformed back. He looked at her arms, they were still bleeding; it was her blood this time. It stained her shirt, and ran off onto the ground. He bound them as good as he could, using his tattered shirt to try to seal the blood in.

"My lord! Did you see that! Senkotsusei just about killed Kagome! The Tetsuiga's sheath saver her however." Jaukin was surprised, but overall, unaffected.

'She is still alive, but that was a close one. Inuyasha is useless without Tetsuiga. I now understand why father left me Tensuiga, the sword of healing, and Inuyasha tetsuiga, the sword of destruction. His life is preserved by the sword.' Sesshomaru had an epiphany. His father cared for both his sons, but the tetsuiga was the only weapon that would ensure Inuyasha's survival, especially considering the rivalry that existed between them. Should Inuyasha die, it will be by Sesshomaru's hand, not another demon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Inuyasha and Senkotsusei fought again, Inuyasha's need to finish the fight quickly gave his strength a boost, but not enough to defeat the dragon. He was again on the ground. Before he was blasted again, Sesshomaru leapt into action, slicing through the energy blast that sped toward Inuyasha's seemingly unconscious body. He didn't stir, though he did notice Sesshomaru standing over him. "Get up Inuyasha."

"What… What are you doing Sesshomaru?"

"You will die by my hand, and no one else's. You aren't strong enough to defeat him now are you brother?"

Inuyasha forced himself up. "No, but that doesn't mean I need your help."

"Help? You think I'm helping you? No. Senkotsusei is my enemy, not yours"

The brothers continued to bicker back and forth, yet the dragon was the one to attack first. Sesshomaru saw it coming, but Inuyasha didn't. The fight between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru was strong. This forced Inuyasha to have split focus. He was focused on a new enemy, as well as Senkotsusei. The hit was powerful. Senkotsusei dragged his tail across the ground, catching Inuyasha. Sesshomaru jumped into the air and released an energy wave out of Tokijin, his evil sword. It bounced harmlessly off the dragons hide. He then whipped his tail, throwing Inuyasha against a wall of rocks. He lay on the ground, and Sesshomaru's powerful senses could tell he was out. The quick pang of sympathy for his brother, gone as fast as it came, was enough to anger Sesshomaru. 'I dislike that half demon, but yet, don't feel right about leaving this situation.'

His anger towards his confusion was enough to push him over the limit. He wielded his sword like never before, firing many energy blasts and waves. They didn't have enough power to kill the dragon, but they hurt.

"Sesshomaru, looks like I struck a nerve on that last hit. Do you feel sympathy for your soon the be dead brother?"

He scoffed, "I feel nothing for Inuyasha. I simply want you dead. You're getting in my way."

He lied. Glancing back, he saw Kagome had drug herself towards Inuyasha, encouraging him to get up.

He attacked again, this time, a direct blow. He raised his Tokijin, aiming for the dragon's heart. He launched forward with such speed, the dragon had no time to move. He plunged his sword into the dragon's breast. It screamed, flailing its head and neck. With the pressure and radical movements created by the attack, Tokijin cracked and broke, releasing its evil energy into the dragons flesh. It singed and burned the open would, creating a foul stench.

"You bastard Sesshomaru! You will pay for this!" He roared and pulled out the sword tip. "You will die for this." He called up into the sky, demanding the attention of his vassals. They swarmed out of the rock crevices.

'Obviously, Inuyasha didn't kill them all, but why couldn't I sense them.' He was now weaponless, the Tensuiga useless in battle. He used his strength to kill a lot of them, but they never stopped.

"Inuyasha, please wake up." He finally responded.

"Kagome, are you hurt?" He didn't need to ask, she wouldn't tell him even if she wasn't. She was too worried about him

"No, I'm fine, but you need to help Sesshomaru, he broke his sword in Senkotsusei's body, and is now fighting an army of dragons."

"Kagome, don't worry. Just stay here, I'll kill Senkotsusei and then we will find Miroku and Sango." He wasn't sure where to begin.

"Hmm, alright."

He got up and stalked towards Sesshomaru. Without saying a word, he raised his sword, drawing on his demonic power to transform the tetsuiga. With one mighty swing, he disintegrated all the dragons. Without saying a word, they took up arms next to each other.

What happened next was legendary. With the two brothers working together, Sesshomaru was presented with another sword. His left side started to glow, evoking a look of wonder from his otherwise blank face.

Senkotsusei growled, "What is happening?"

Inuyasha stared at his brother, frowning and amazed at the same time.

Sesshomaru laughed. A sound Inuyasha had never heard before, rose out of the demon. His voice was airy and light, soothing to the ears, rising and falling in a rhythematic fashion. His left arm reappeared, the one cut off by Inuyasha in his father's grave. It grew from his body, fully enabled and usable. He stretched, feeling the smoothness of the new arm. Then, he frowned. His arm still glowed, this time, with a dark light. He was then engulfed in a ball of black light, flecks of purple raining through from the interior where Sesshomaru was. Suddenly, the light was gone, and Sesshomaru stood ready. His arm poised, and a sword aimed right at Senkotsusei. "You're dead now Senkotsusei."

The sword came from within Sesshomaru's body, a true representation of his power, mighty enough for him to wield without breaking of stressing under pressure. It was a sword all his own.

Inuyasha was amazed. Their ability to drop their differences made this possible. 'He regained his arm and a sword, all because we are working together? There has to be more, he must have had a massive personality and mindset change for this to happen. Father, you are full of surprises.'

"I think you're time is up Senkotsusei."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

With that, the brothers did a duo attack. Sesshomaru twisted his new sword as though he had used if for years. Inuyasha took advantage of Sesshomaru's demonic power, and used the backlash wave to send a double hit rocketing towards Senkotsusei.

"NO!" He cried, "You can't defeat me! I am more powerful than you could ever hope to be!"

The two attacks circled each other, propelling faster and faster with each rotation. It was quick. The backlash wave broke down Senkotsusei's energy storage, allowing Sesshomaru's attack to hit him square in the chest. He went for one final attack, choosing to aim for Kagome, as he couldn't hope to defeat the two brothers.

Before Sesshomaru's attack could hit him, he fired bright shards of energy towards Kagome. She couldn't evade them. She was struck. They never exited her body, just, struck her, and were instantly absorbed.

Senkotsusei then did the oddest thing. Right before he died, he laughed, sinister and evil, then he was hit. Sesshomaru's sword was like no other. With this attack, everything organic that was hit by the wave started to disintegrate. Then it spread to the uninfected tissue. The dragon was nothing more than dust.

~Don't think you have won Inuyasha. I may be dead, but you can still be hurt. Now you will suffer. ~ Then the dragon was silent forever.

"What was he talking about?"

"Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru stared at him. Not quite a look of anger, not quite sadness. He then looked at Kagome.

His breath caught, "Kagome!"

'Oh it hurts. What did he hit me with? It's hard to breath."

"Kagome, are you alright! Kagome, please, just tell me."

Inuyasha started to panic. She was unresponsive and sweating. Her eyes were getting hazy. "Kagome," he pleaded, emotion welling in his words.

Sesshomaru stood and watched, unable to bring himself to leave.

She looked at me. I wanted to tell her she would be alright, but I couldn't. He sat on the ground and lifted her head onto his lap. He held her close. "Kagome, I'm sorry." I could smell the poison. That's what Senkotsusei meant. He tried to kill Kagome.

"Inuyasha? Did you find the others?"

"Not yet Kagome. I'm not leaving you."

"Well, could you tell them that I'm sorry? And that, l truly love them all."

"No! Don't say that Kagome! I need you. You can't leave me." I couldn't control myself. I teared up, allowing the warm salty tears to stream down my face.

'Inuyasha is crying. I must be really hurt. I can't tell anymore. That's the first time I ever seen him cry, and it's for me.'

"Inuyasha. I'm scared. It hurts to much, my body aches for death."

"Kagome, don't be scared. I'm here, and I won't ever let you go." He leaned down and kissed me. His tears wetting my face. I cried too. I cried for all the times we fought over little things. I cried over the time I could have spent with him, and I cried over the time he would suffer because I was dead.

"Inuyasha! What's wrong with Kagome?" Miroku and the others flew down on Kirara.

They were intersected by Sesshomaru. "She's dying."

"What?!" They all, in union, were horrified.

"Where were you when Inuyasha was fighting?"

"Kagome used dragon powers to seal us in a ball of fire. We were able to escape when the flames wavered in intensity. We assumed they won."

"You were wrong monk. She's been poisoned."

"Awe! Kagome!" Shippo started to run over.

Sango grabbed him. "I think you should let Inuyasha have these moments."

She held Shippo and let him cry, holding back her own tears for his sake.

She looked at me. "Remember when we first met Inuyasha?"

"How could I forget that? We were completely different people forced to work together. Being sealed to that tree was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"And being dragged down that well was the best thing that ever happened to me too."

"Kagome," a single tear rolled down his already tear stained face, "You taught me so much. The power of friendship, how to feel, Kagome. You taught me how to feel, how to care about someone so much that you would do anything for them. You showed me kindness, and compassion. You even helped me to trust. My life is nothing without you Kagome, you can't leave me. You are the reason for living, you are the reason I live."

He cried again, pain welling in his face.

I hated to see him like this. I lifted my hand and wiped his cheeks, crying harder, I asked, "Inuyasha, can I tell you something?"

"Sure Kagome."

She shifted, her face filled with pain for a second. She then closed her eyes, and took a shallow, shaky breath. "Inuyasha. I'm sorry I cause you so much pain, and this is only going to make my death harder."

I had to cut her off, "Kagome! Don't apologize!" He flashed an angry look, the old Inuyasha showing through. "Don't apologize for anything! I know I don't understand people very well, but it's always me that should have been apologizing."

"I love you Inuyasha."

I caught him off guard, his face going blank for a second. "I love you too Kagome."

She weakly smiled. We kissed again. It was a slow kiss, our last kiss. I gave her a hug, and she smiled, pressing her bottle of shards of the jewel into my hand. "Thank you."

I held her even after she passed on. I cried.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

'She is dead.' From where Sesshomaru stood, he knew she was dead before Inuyasha. He walked over.

"Inuyasha, get up."

"Not now Sesshomaru. I'm in no mood to test your new sword."

"I said get up."

Inuyasha gently laid Kagome's body on the ground. With a violent twist, he rose. "What do you want Sesshomaru! Do you still want the tetsuiga, even after you got your new sword! Have it." He threw tetsuiga on the ground in front of Sesshomaru's feet. "Maybe you want Kagome's shards." He threw those too. "Have it! Don't bother fighting me for them! Without Kagome, why bother!"

"Hold your tongue you half breed mongrel."

With no emotion, he pushed Inuyasha aside. And Inuyasha didn't fight it.

"Oh Inuyasha. I'm so sorry." Sango was the first to approach as he staggered over to them. He didn't bother picking up his sword or shards.

"Kagome wanted me to tell you she loved you all very much. And that she was sorry."

"No! She doesn't have to apologize!" This time Sango cried, and Miroku comforted her. Inuyasha had to turn away. He remembered all the times Kagome held him the same way, trying to comfort him in times of stress and pain. He pushed her away a lot of the time. 'Kagome.'

He started to walk back to Kagome. "I guess I should take her home."

The girl lay as though she was sleeping. I thought of Rin. She and Rin were quite similar. I thought of how I found Rin, mauled by the wolves. One of the few people never frightened by me, most don't make it away alive.

As I was thinking of Rin, the Tensuiga pulsed. "You wish to be drawn?"

'Of course, the Tensuiga reacts towards sympathy towards humans.'

With a quick swipe over Kagomes body, the underworld minions were cut down, saving Kagomes soul from being snatched away.

I could smell the blood start to move through her body. I could hear her tiny breaths.

Inuyasha watched me, and he sensed it too.

"Inu-yasha?"

"Kagome! You're alive!" Before she could answer, he grabbed her and hugged her tightly, dropping to his knees. 'Thank you Sesshomaru.'

He walked away.

'Hmm, I wonder.' Miroku followed Sesshomaru. "Why did you do it? You could have easily let Inuyasha suffer, but you chose to bring her back for him. Why?"

He didn't answer.

"Sesshomaru. What feelings have you now got for your brother?" That made him stop.

"Indifference."

'In other words, he doesn't care if Inuyasha lives or dies. As long as he's happy?'

Miroku went back to the others, and watched as Inuyasha and Kagome made up.

"Inuyasha! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Not as happy as I am to see you! Kagome, I won't ever let anything like that happen to you again. I will never leave you!"

The sun had set, and darkness has risen. The moon was full, and we basked in its brightness. We sat together overlooking a small clearing, the trees to our backs. We talked, more easily now than we ever have before. Our confessions of love for each other didn't really change our relationship. We still argued, we still fought. I no longer run home, because now we talk things out, knowing fully well that the others are hiding in the bushes when we do.

We were talking about my home through the well when Inuyasha got up suddenly. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Wait here, I'll be right back."

"Alright." She sat on the grass, awaiting his return

'What could have caught Inuyasha's attention so? There's only one thing that I know of that can do that, and I hope it's not her again.' I stared into the stars. They aren't this clear where I come from. While gazing, I noticed a light moving. It was bright, and had a tail. 'That's not a light. That's a soul collector.'

Kagome put her hands on her face. "Oh, I should just leave. No, I'll wait here for Inuyasha, and then confront him. I'll never leave you again, what kinda line was that. I should have known that Kikyo was still on his mind."

'I knew that smell was familiar. I hope Kagome doesn't think too much of this.' I felt clammy, my palm's itchy and warm, and I couldn't wait.

She was sitting in a tree, as though she was waiting for me. "Inuyasha, it took you longer than expected. You're always eagerly trailing me, looking for me. This time, I had to practically get your attention."

"Oh, hi Kikyo. What are you doing around here?" I frowned, 'Kikyo is no doubt trying to use her influence on my heart to sway me. Not this time.'

"Inuyasha, do you really think you will be happy with that girl? She will age, much faster than you, and there's nothing you can do about that. Whereas I, on the other hand, do not age. We are made for one another. It was destiny that tore us apart, and put us back together. We were fated to be together forever Inuyasha."

I frowned. Kikyo, you tried to make sense, but you didn't. "We were tore apart by fate. That doesn't mean that you're resurrection will influence my life Kikyo. Believe that Kagome is you're reincarnation. You are the reason that she is here in this era. Your resurrection was a mistake Kikyo. You were meant to rest in peace, not get dragged back into this. Kagome was meant to take your place in my life. Kikyo, Kagome is you, but she's not you, and I need her. Not you. I'm sorry."

I couldn't look at her anymore. She didn't look sad, she was neither mad. She was blank as a slate.

"Inuyasha. I would like to disagree, but I can't. Kagome is an amazing girl, and I'm glad that if I can't have you, then my reincarnation can."

With that she disappeared. 'Kikyo, you really area strange woman. I will always hold a special place in my heart for you, but the rest is Kagomes.'


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I went back to Kagome, spying the scent I was chasing on the first place. A beautiful blue lily, adorned with a green stem, blue leaves, and a red interior. I picked one, just one, and took it back to Kagome.

"Kagome." I sat beside her. She was troubled. "Is something the matter?"

"You went chasing Kikyo again didn't you? I saw her soul collector." Kagome was hurt, "I thought you said you would never leave me again Inuyasha."

"I meant it Kagome! I didn't go to see her."

"Well where did you go then Inuyasha. What other reason could you have for stalking into the woods like-"

She was angry, and I could tell she was hurt. I needed to explain, so I kissed her, mid-sentence. She never resisted. "Kagome. I didn't go to see Kikyo. I wanted to get you this." I handed her the flower. "It was my mother's favorite. She used to tell me, that father would pick her one every time he left and came back. He said, that these flowers are rare, so to pick more than one at a time, would be wrong."

Kagome took the flower gently. "Oh Inuyasha. I'm so sorry."

"Kagome, don't be. You have every reason to be curious. And I did see Kikyo, but, I don't think she will bother us anymore. She, just accepted what I had to say."

I looked at Inuyasha. I stared into the sky, his eyes sparkling. He looked peaceful. "Inuyasha."

"Ya, what is it?"

He looked down at me and smiled. He smiled a smile that was only meant for me. It was warm and inviting, but didn't lose his personality. "I love you Inuyasha. I want to stay here after we destroy Naraku. He won't come between us."

"But Kagome, what about your home? Your mother and grandfather and Sota?"

"I'll still be able to see them. And if I had to choose, I would choose you every time."

"Kagome. This is your choice, and I can't say no, but you know what."

"What?"

"It's a damn good one."

He leaned down and kissed me again. My heart went fluttery, and I gave in. We stayed like that for a while. In fact, we stayed like that the rest of our lives.

In the years to come, Naraku was destroyed, and Surprise! Miroku and Sango have children, and Shippo, he's become the babysitting demon fox! Inuyasha and I are great. We have one child, a little boy who looks a lot like his father. He will have a better upbringing than Inuyasha did however, being the son of the couple that destroyed Naraku. Sesshomaru still detests humans, although is still followed by Rin, who up until recently, was living in the village with Kiadea. The old priestess believed that the child needed to learn to be with humans, but recently went back to lord Sesshomaru. We don't quite know what's going on there, but, anything's possible with Sesshomaru. I am unable to travel back into my world since the jewel was destroyed, but I am making a treasure chest for my family in the years to come. They will know I was happy here, and we were all well. Until next time!

"Oww you little brat! Let go of my ears!"

"Inuyasha! Sit!"

"Oh Kagome, when are you going to remove this necklace?"

"When you can behave!"

"Oh ya? Come here Kagome!"

"Ahh! Inuyasha you child! Just because you're a dog doesn't mean you can act like one!"


End file.
